Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ \dfrac{2}{100} \times -16\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{2}{100} = 0.02$ $ -16\% = -\dfrac{16}{100} = -0.16 $ Now we have: $ 0.02 \times -0.16 = {?} $ $ 0.02 \times -0.16 = -0.0032 $